Super Toad Bros
by KapphyKat14
Summary: It really happened...Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy and Yoshi have been captured by Bowser and Bowser Jr! And it's up to Toad and his new pals to save them! Join the tiny mushroom on his biggest quest ever!
1. World 1-1

I thought about the least mentioned characters of the Mario co. and I came up with Toad. The guy acts like a weakling, but can be useful in many ways. So I'm made this story to give him a little spotlight…or a lot…

Super Toad Bros.

Toad's POV

Horrible.

How could it even be managed? How did he do it?

Bowser actually managed to capture Princess Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Luigi and Mario.

Mario and Luigi…

Mario…

It's been one month since this all happened and everyone in Toad Town had been forced to stay inside their homes by the order of Bowser Jr.

Yes, Bowser Jr. now holds the Mushroom Castle which has been renamed the Graffiti Fortress. Despite the dark times, the castle is actually rather colorful. Its main color is yellow with red, blue and green tops. Along with the bright castle lays very dark guards such as giant Spinies and Goombas.

Like any other Toad, I'm getting pretty tired of being held captive in my own house. So, today is the day that I'm finally going to escape and Rescue Mario and the others. I already have a backpack ready to go. I even have a headlight on my head that the cave explores where. The only tricky part is making my way out of my house and town without getting caught and the only way to do that is to travel from roof to roof.

You see, the Goombas are guarding the front door taking shifts. I want to choose the safety of the night, but that's when everything is quiet and the guards will be on their toes. Also, I found out that's it the only time that the guards are guarding the gates to the entrance of the town. During the day, they are guarding our houses.

*Knock* "Toad? Your lunch is ready…"

"O-Okay…" …Um…yeah...that was my Mom. I'm really just a little kid, planning all of this; but I didn't really exactly tell my Mom that I'm going to leave and save Mario.

I exited my room and into the kitchen where my Mom was already making dinner, taking my book bag with me. My father isn't here because he was taken away by the Spikes'. This happened with every house, so it didn't just happen to us. I just hope he's okay…

Instead of sitting down to eat my sandwich, I opened the fridge and put it inside a sandwich box that had 20 other sandwiches in it. Then took that box and put inside my book bag. It already had my sleeping bag on the top, like the hikers do.

My mom turned around to see that I was putting food in the bag instead of eating it.

"What are you doing sweetie, what's with that bag?"

I turned around to face her tell her the truth. "I'm leaving, so I can rescue Mario and the others!"

She stared at me for the longest time.

"Oh…no…you mustn't go…" was all she could say. She knew I was serious about this, that's why she looked so scared.

"I see…well if you're going to go, let me show you a way out…"

Wait…that's it? No 'If you go, I will never forgive you?'

She took me into my bedroom and pushed my bed to the wall, under the bed was a hatch door. She took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the lock to the door.

I just stared in disbelief, how long has this been under my bed?

"Everyone in the village has this passage; it was built a long time ago, around my time. This will take you outside about a quarter of a mile away from the town, I wish you well and that you stay safe…"

"_No tears, you're just going on an adventure…_Okay, I will."

I jumped downed the hatch and waved one last goodbye, then she closed the hatch. It was actually well lite down here. I moved on for what seemed like 20 minutes until I finally found the stairs. The hatch was already unlocked, and just like she promised, I was out of the town's range. In fact…it looked like I was in the woods…

It was about 4 o' clock now; I know this because I bought my watch. (And a spare battery I found in the closet.)

As hot as it is, you may think that I am safe from the heat, I actually probably stand more of a chance of getting heat stroke because the forest traps heat instead of releasing it. I took out my water bottle and drank it, and it's now almost halfway gone thanks to this heat.

I figured that if I didn't rest, I would soon pass out. So I decided to sit down against a tree and take time to admire the scenery. The tree was actually pretty soft, and the flowers next to me were nice and vivid. The whole forest seemed to be in a good condition, I wonder whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…

I must've fallen asleep because somebody was trying to shake me awake.

"Hey…hey…are you okay?" he looked kinda…yellow…

Wait a minute…

My eyes flew open only to find a…

"KOOPA! AHHH!" I escaped his grasp and ran over to a different tree, taking a good look at him. A Koopa, what's a Koopa doing so far out in the forest? Despite the disgusting look I was giving him, he just gave me a smile.

"So you _are_ awake…"

"Yes, I am awake." I told him. "Now who _are_ you? Who are _you_ working for? And what is a Koopa like you doing out so far in the forest?"

"Slow down…my brain only allows me to answer one question at a time…"

"…What?"

I looked around the forest, then my watch. The sun was now setting because the woods were an greenish-orange and it was 7:45.

"Are you a traveler?" he asked me.

"Um…" I looked at my book bag, then my headlight, then back him.

"I guess so-Hey wait a minute, you didn't answer my questions yet…"

"What questions?" he asked tilting his head.

"The questions I asked you earlier!"

"Oh, those questions! Heh heh…" he fumbled with his camera around his neck, which I didn't notice until now.

"If you want to know what I'm doing, I'm out here taking pictures."

"And the other question?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Koopa, what's your name?" he asked.

"…Toad…" I finally told him.

"Well will you look at that, we're named after our groups…"

"Yeah, I wonder why…"

"So, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to save Mario…"

"Oh, NO WAY…" he replied, his eyes were big in belief."Are you serious?! I wanna come too! You can't just save him by yourself, y'know…"

He was right, if I tried to save Mario myself; I would be laughed at, then burned to a crisp.

"If you let me tag along, I'll let you stay at my house overnight…"

Can't pass that up…

It turns out Koopa actually wasn't far from his house. His house was a tree that had three different levels. Instead of a door, you crawled through a bush that leads to the inside of the tree.

Once we got to said tree, he crawled through the bush and I just followed.

It wasn't half bad…if you lived by yourself…

The main floor had a small wooden TV, a wooden couch with a long cushion and a small stove, microwave and refrigerator in the corner.

"Upstairs is my room and downstairs is where the bathroom is…" he told me.

I set my stuff down in a corner and turned on the TV, black and white…

"So…where you're parents? Will they be okay with me staying over for a night? Let alone, you coming with me…"

"Oh, my parents died about a year ago…but I'm sure they'll be happy if you stay over…"

"Oh…" I guess that wasn't the brightest question to bring up…

"You don't have to grieve over it…I'm fine...

Before I engage any further in this conversation, I asked how old he was.

"I'm 6…how old are you?"

"I'm 6 as well…"

"Awesome! So what made you decide to go out and save Mario and the others?" Koopa asked bring over a pack of crackers. "Confidence you thought you had? You're being forced to by your village? Did a girl ask you to?"

"What? No…Actually I was just tired of being prisoned in my own home waiting for someone else to rescue us…" biting down on a cracker.

"Hold on, are you from Toad Town? The town that's being held captive by Bowser Jr. by super tough guards?

"Yes I am, but they're not so super if I escaped."

"By the way, how did you escape? By plane? Motorcycle?"

"You wouldn't believe it…"

The next morning we were already to go. Koopa had his book bag packed up waiting by the front door. All we had to eat that morning was sandwiches from yesterday.

"We should be getting on the road now…" Koopa said. "They could be inspecting your house to make sure everybody is still there…"

"I hope not…" I said looking at the ground.

"…I'll race you to the next town!"

"You're on!"

…

Hooray! The story is done! And it took me two days! Read and Review!


	2. World 1-2

Let's-a-continue! Yah! *shot by Mario fan*

Super Toad Bros.

Chapter 2: World 1-2

Near the hills that Mario travels through in games…

Toad's POV

Now that we were out of the woods it suddenly felt a lot, warmer. The hills started to look really funny, they had round tops. They were all different colors too, so Koopa and I decided to name different colors and patterns on the mountains. So far we had Red-Dot, Blue-dot and Yellow-dot. I guess there was no green or orange, to be honest with everybody, I was hoping to see a purple one with stars.

I was too busy looking at the hills, that I didn't notice that Koopa had left my side…

"Hey Koopa, where did you go?" I asked, and, of course I get zero response.

"Koopa? C'mon, this isn't funny. We have to keep going…" Still no response.

I started to get scared, and I teared up a little. Where could he have gone within five minutes? Or maybe it was more than five minutes; maybe he left about an hour ago and I just now noticed? Maybe he got kidnapped, or even worse…

"KOOPA! Oh no…" I got to my knees and just started to cry, I make a new friend and I left him behind because I was too busy staring at the freaking mountains, _Mountains._

"Stop calling me, I heard you the first time-are you crying?" asked Koopa as he walked out from behind a bush.

I realized that I was still crying and tried to pull it off…

"Of course not, I was just sitting on my knees, until something flew into my eye and then I covered my face with my hands...so that nothing else flew in there…heh"

Koopa stared at me for a few seconds, and then said 'Okay, but look at what I found…"

He gestured me to the same bush he walked out of, and walked through it again. How many times has this guy been through bushes?

"Look ahead," he told me.

To my amazement, I found yellow blocks and brick blocks. The same ones Mario hit whenever he went on his adventures!

"We're on the right road! Yes!" I said jumping up in the air. This was perfect, now I knew that we were going the right way. But I thought of something, doesn't this road lead to other places as well? Like a Desert?

"Hey Koopa, do you ever get the feeling-

I turned around to my side and he was gone, AGAIN!

I looked up ahead and realized that he was at one of the yellow ? blocks. He jumped up and actually hit the block with his fist and out came a mushroom. It was red with white dots; he looked over to me after he caught it and waved it the air at me. I ran up to him in amazement of the prize he received for hitting the yellow ? block.

"A mushroom, a real mushroom…" Koopa said. "But it looks a lot smaller than it should…"

"Yeah, it does…"

The Mushroom was about the size of a small cup, small enough to become a throwing object…

"OH! I have an idea!" Koopa shouted. "I'm gonna eat it and see if I become big like Mario does!"

"Knock yourself out…" I told him.

"Here goes…" He the mushroom whole, but to our disappointment, nothing happened…

"Ah man…what a rip off!" Koopa said. "But it did put something in my stomach for the moment. Hey, look over there!"

Koopa pointed to a brown walking object that was coming to us, a Goomba!

"Oh man! What do we do? What do we do?" Koopa asked panicking. So much for think fast…

Then I got an idea…

"Koopa, clam down and distract the Goomba…I'll be right back…"

"What? Wait!"

I had jumped on top of the brick block and found another yellow block above it.

"Don't leave me, man!"

I jumped up and hit the yellow block and another mushroom came out. After grabbing the mushroom, I jumped back down to the ground where Koopa was doing a rather poor job distracting the Goomba.

"Oh there you are, PARTNER!" Koopa yelled.

"Sorry, hey Goomba!"

The Goomba turned around and charged at me.

"Eat this!"

I chucked the Mushroom at the Goomba and he disappeared; only the Mushroom remained.

We both stared at the mushroom, surprised at what it could do…

Then we both stared at each other…

"Who knew…" I started as I walked over and picked up the mushroom.

"Hey, I found a little entrance. I think it leads to a cave…" Koopa called out near a mountain wall. I followed him, and sure enough there was a cave entrance about as big as a small door. Like the ones that are three feet high.

"I think we should go in there…I see something shiny…" Koopa just walked in there without considering what could lie in there…

"Koopa!" I shouted after him. Why does he keep running off?

"I guess were the neutral ones, huh?"

I look around to see who talking, because I didn't say anything…

"Ha, I'm your in hand, silly…" Sure enough, the _mushroom _was talking to me.

"Okay I give up, who are you?"

"Well, as you can tell, I'm no ordinary mushroom." It told me while flying up in the air.

"My name is Herb. I'm a Mushroom fighting fairy."

I just stared at it… "Okay, you're going to have to explain this inside the cave."

I went through the same entrance as Koopa did; he was standing near a small river.

"This is so awesome…" he said while looking around. "Too bad it's a dead end…"

"Is this your friend?" Herb asked me while Koopa was inspecting the cave.

"Yes, that's Koopa…"

"I'm Koopa, wait…when did _you_ get here?" He asked Herb.

"Uh, I'm Herb…I'm a Mushroom Fighting Fairy, and your friend here is the person who summoned me…

"Summoned?" we both asked.

"Yes, I'm your weapon basically…All you have to do is call out an ability that I can perform, and I will do it for you…"

"Disappear…" I told him/her. Herb gave me a frustrated look.

"Okay, I know you probably don't like that fact that a fairy is fighting for you, but I only to perform lifesaving tricks and super abilities."

"So I guess you should take my place in saving the world then?"

"Ugh, kids these days…Look; I have an offer for you. If you can use me enough times to at least have me learn three LSTs' and three SAs', I will give you a super ability that you can use yourself and a new weapon, but I will still exist…" she said.

Wait, how do I know it's a she?

"Hmm…okay, but can you make us invisible?" I asked.

"Ugh…"

…...

Outside…

"Hah, they won't see this coming…" said a strange voice. The shadowed figured man placed a bomb near the entrance of the cave where the others couldn't see it. In about 6 seconds, the bomb exploded and blocked the entrance of the cave.

"Yes! Now they have no way out!" and the Shadowed figure ran off.

…...

Inside the Cave…

"Oh no!" I shouted as the cave entrance collapsed on itself.

Koopa and I ran over to the entrance to move some of the rocks over, but none of them would budge…

*Sigh* "This is all my fault…" Koopa said sliding down onto the ground. "If I hadn't run into mysterious places, we wouldn't be trapped in here."

"I guess we better face the facts, we ain't gettin out…" I told him, tossing a rock in the air.

"Don't be depressed yet, boys. Look what I found…" called Herb.

We ran over to wear he/she was and sure enough, there was another exit that lead out of this cave into a different one.

"That cave looks a little dark…would it be okay to go through?" asked Koopa who was shivering at the cold air.

"We have no other choice…" Herb replied. "It's either this, or you can try to live in here. Which isn't possible really…"

"Then we're going through this cave, hopefully it leads to another end…"

Toad and Koopa are trapped in cave by a mysterious person and the only way out is take an unknown route in another part of the cave. Will they ever find their way out? Find out in chapter 3 of Super Toad Bros.!


	3. World 1-3

I didn't forget about you guys, here's chapter 3.

Super Toad Bros.

Normal POV

Chapter 1: World 1-3

"Marco"

"Polo"

"Marco"

"Polo"

"Marco"

"Polo"

"MARCO!"

"POLO!"

"What is the significance of shouting 'marco and polo'? Is it some kind of code or ritual?" asked Herb.

"No, it's just something people do for fun, but it's even better when you do it while swimming in a pool or a lake." Koopa replied.

"Speaking of pools, why is there so much water in here and why is it so cold?" asked Toad. He regretted not bringing a jacket along as hot as it was outside.

"Maybe it's because were going down, the deeper the colder right?" asked Koopa.

"No," Herb replied. "I think it's because were just so far away from a heat source, but this cave should be warm. I wonder why it isn't though…and usually the deeper you go in the earth, the warmer it gets."

"Hold on…" Toad stopped in his tracks. "We're…inside the earth and when have we been going down?"

"Why _are_ we going down?" asked Koopa while looking at Herb. "Shouldn't we be going up to the surface?"

"We should," Herb called looking at the ceiling. "I've seen some tunnels attached to this cave but I don't know where they lead to…"

"We should take one that goes up and find out." Toad suggested. "There's a tunnel over there, let's go check it out."

The trio moved over to tunnel that has been half-blocked by rocks, but there was gap big enough for a regular person to go in.

"I'll go in and check to see whether it goes up or not." Herb called flying through the entrance. Once she was in the tunnel, she grew brighter to eliminate the darkness around her. Once she did though, she found a hole above her big enough for Bowser himself that lead outside!

"Hey! I found an exit!" called Herb.

"Awesome!" Toad called from the other side, he then turned to Koopa. "You can go first."

"Suit yourself then…" replied Koopa as he climbed up the rocks, using the blunt crystals that had grown outside of the rocks for foot and hand support. He soon made it to the other side, but realized that it was a five foot drop.

"Hah, this is easy!" Koopa called barricading himself into his shell then falling on it to prevent damage to himself. He came out to a dark cave, then looked above and saw the entrance for himself.

"I see it! I see it!" he cried. "There really is an exit!"

"Okay then, I'm climbing over now." Toad called. He started on the rocks as well, using the crystals just as foot and hand support as Koopa did.

"Hey, there's a 5 foot drop from the top of that rock." Koopa called from the other side. "Be careful!"

"Got it!"

Sure enough when he got to the top, there was about 5 foot drop. Toad was hesitant to drop down…

"If you slip and fall, we will catch you!" Koopa called, trying to calm his mushroom-headed friend down. It worked because he dropped down and landed on a cave mushroom.

"Guess I got lucky, huh?" Toad called, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yep! Look up there!"

Toad, Koopa and Herb looked up to the light at the same time, and the light took them in. They then appeared outside unharmed.

"Wow…that light…was magic…"said Toad looking back at it.

"Yeah it was, hey look up ahead!" called Koopa.

A pretty blue, sparkling lake was right ahead of them, filled with blue and dark green cheep cheeps.

"I think were on the right road…"

A few hours later, the sun had started to set. Fireflies were gathering around ponds and lakes and were glowing all sorts of colors. The wind was also starting to pick up very intensely.

Herb had flown into Toad's rucksack to prevent from being blown away. Toad was currently shielding his eyes from the debris in the tough wind. The wind was surprisingly giving him a hard time making his way. The trees all around were moving back and forth roughly. Even the really large trees that had been there for so long were shaking back and forth like a toy.

"Herb, do you have any weather-predicting powers or something?" Toad asked. "Because there is something wrong with this wind."

"It's probably just a really strong thunderstorm coming." Koopa replied, who was having the same difficulties moving through the wind.

"It can't be a storm," Toad replied. "The wind feels too cool."

"You guys must not have storms back in the Mushroom Kingdom." Koopa assumed.

"Ya, basicall-

Toad then stumbled backwards falling to the ground. Koopa turns around to help, but only falls back himself.

"Keep your ground and don't turn back." Herb told them.

"Gee, that would've been useful 10 seconds ago…" claimed Toad getting back to his feet.

Koopa looked up to the sky and noticed that there were no clouds in the sky. Nor were there any birds moving away from the strong wind.

Maybe it wasn't a storm.

"Hey," Koopa started. "I got this crazy feeling that all this wind might not be from a storm."

"Gee whiz, how do you figure?" Toad asked rolling his eyes.

"Well, for one," Koopa started without taking a hint. "The wind only seems to be getting stronger as we go forward."

"Okay."

"And I kinda here a faint buzzing sound. Like a giant fly maybe?"

"You're actually starting to make sense." Toad said pretending to be surprised.

"Oh, shut up." Koopa said finally getting the hint. "But really, stop for a second, don't you hear a buzzing sound?"

Toad did Koopa asked him to do, and sure enough he did here a buzzing sound, along with a small rock hitting his hat.

"We need to keep going rocks are starting to fly-aiii!"

Toad and Koopa jumped out of the way in time as a giant boulder passed by.

Koopa looked shocked. "D-Did you see that?! It almost killed us!"

Koopa ran over back to Toad. "It must've fallen off a cliff or something-ai!"

Koopa jumped next to Toad to avoid getting hit by another boulder.

"I don't think it fell off of cliff." Toad said standing up. "Someone's' throwing them at us…"

"And they must really like fans…" Koopa replied.

A giant fan was making its way towards them, on wheels. Someone was standing, or sitting, on top of the fan. It was a regular red shy guy.

"I thought for sure I had you stuck in that cave." The figure yelled. "But I guess you were smarter than I anticipated."

"Whatt?" called Toad unable to hear the fiend.

"I said, I guess you were smarter than I anticipated!"

"We still can't here you!" Koopa yelled back. The fiend then groaned rubbing his temples.

"I SAID, I GUESS YOU WERE SMARTER THAN I ANTICIAP-OH, WHY THE HECK AM I REPEATING MYSELF FOR YOU?!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO REPEAT ANYMORE, I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" Toad replied back smiling.

"Grr…Fine then, minions take them as prisoner and don't let them escape!"

Goombas then jumped out from the back of the fan and ran over to them. Koopa then took off his shell leaving him just boxers.

"I can't believe I have to fight with this thing." He mumbled throwing it at the first goomba.

"At least you know your limits." Toad commented throwing Herb at a goomba. "I have no clue how long Herb can last…"

The shy guy was sitting at the top shocked by how easily the goombas were being defeated.

"This is ridiculous! How could they defeat that many goombas? Well, it doesn't matter, because I have this thing!" The shy guy held up what looked an old joy stick controller and pressed the blue button on it. A giant hand came out from the side of the fan. With the joystick still in his hands, the shy guy made the hand fly over Toad and Koopa and picked them up. He then bought them in front of him and turned the fan around in the direction that the shy guy came from.

The shy guy smiled. "You can't escape; you're a good 100 feet from the ground. The fall is more than sure enough to kill you."

"So what's your beef man?" Koopa asked.

"My…what?" the shy guy put on a very confused look.

"Your beef, your deal, and the reason you captured us…" Toad called.

"Uh…" the shy guy then put his stubbed hand on his mouth. He didn't have a reason?

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you're running around the forest riding on a giant fan with goombas blowing down the forest and had the nerve to capture us and for absolutely no reason at all?" Toad blurted. "That's too funny!

"Shut up!" The shy guy blurted. "Let's see how you like it when I blow you back to your original location!"

The shy guy then pressed the release button and the hand dropped Toad and Koopa, only for the fan to blow them far ahead of the shy guy's crew.

The red shy guy looked defeated.

"Um, what are we supposed to do now?" one of the goombas asked.

"Just…just follow them…" the shy guy sat down and rubbed his temples.

**The fiend is revealed! And what a hard time he's having, the boss isn't gonna like this. Next time, Toad and Koopa are blown to a rather warm area and must find out more about the fan-loving shy guy who obviously fails at mission orders. And maybe met a little royalty? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. World 1-4

**I'm back! I have been updating a bit lately which means I obviously have too much time on my hands for a 16 year old…**

**..I need a job…**

**Chapter 4: World 1-4**

"AAAHH!" Toad screamed as he flew across the sky and landed in a tree.

Toad quickly recovered and popped out of the leaves to examine where they were. It was quite warm, a river could be seen under them. Like, right under them.

"The tree…is planted in the river…?" Toad asked himself. He looked around to see if he could find, Koopa. No such luck…

"Herb have you seen Koopa? Herb?"

Toad opened his rucksack to search for Herb, she was at the bottom of the bag asleep. Toad then put the rucksack back on him and called out for his friend once more. Still no reply…

"_I swear, if he runs off one more time…"_

"Hey you!"

"What?" Yelled a confused Toad. He looked down to find a person wearing a tan colored poncho, complete with a hood over their head and a goggles on.

"What do want?!" Toad called sliding down the tree. Even the water was warm, but it was only knee-high.

"Is that your friend over there?" She pointed to a small boat, it looked like it could fit three tiny kids, and on the raft was Koopa.

Koopa turned around and waved to his friend. "Hey Toad! This girl is gonna take us down the river on her boat!"

"Girl?" Toad asked. The figure removed her hood to reveal her short blonde hair.

"Oh! Sorry I mistook you for a guy, it was just with that disguise and all…"

"It's okay. Why were you up in that tree?" she asked walking over to her boat.

"Uh, I landed in it?" Toad responded following her. The girl shook her head.

"You can't answer a question with a question." She climbed onto the boat and walked over to the engine, which was a pan with a candle stick. "Now I'm going to ask you again, why were you in the tree?"

"I landed in it after being blown away by a giant fan." He admitted. The girl was adjusting the pan handle under the metal plate.

"Why didn't you just say that before? You didn't think I was going to believe you?" She asked, firmly securing the pan in place and pulling out a match.

"No…" he sat down. "Where did you get this boat from?"

"I made it myself. Isn't it cool? It runs on the fire from the candle stick heating up the pan."

Toad looked under to examine the pan handle. "Yeah it is neat, say are going down the river or up?"

"Down," she answered lighting the candle on fire. The engine slowly sprang to life and quickly moved down the stream. She then moved over to the steering wheel. "Why?"

"Because we have an important mission to fulfill." Koopa replied.

"And that important mission is…?"

"To save Mario, the princess and everyone who was captured along with them." Toad responded.

"You're going to save Peach too?!" the girl responded quickly. Toad and Koopa seemed shocked by this.

"Ya?"

"Why?"

"That's my older sister!" she responded.

"Then that must mean you're Princess Baby Peach!" Toad yelled. "How did you escape the kingdom with a boat?!

"I escaped at nightfall," she replied. "They don't guard the castle at night because they guard Toad Town."

"Oh,"

"So how did you find the stream?" Koopa asked. "Was there one near your house?"

"No, I had to drag it around for about an hour until I finally found a river. But then when I got down here, the stream got kinda low, which is where I met you guys. Toad and Koopa right?"

"Yep, nice to meet you-

"You can just call me Pii-chan."

"Pee-chan?" Koopa snorted.

"NO! Pii-chan!"

….

The sun was starting to set, giving off an orange and yellow aura in the sky.

The three were currently eating dinner, curry rice in a packet, yummy.

"What's for dessert?" Toad asked finishing off his curry.

"Um, I have mint and chocolate chip cookies…" Pii-chan replied, pulling them out of the dessert bag.

"I don't like cookies…" Koopa replied.

"WHAT!?" Toad and Pii-chan yelled.

"They're too sweet…and taste funny..." he told them.

"…Well that's okay, I actually have some black forest cake that I need to finish off before it goes bad. Want that instead?" she asked.

"Sure."

"I don't mind."

She handed them both one slice on a napkin and gave herself a slice.

"Hey, how is that fairy of yours doin?" Pii-chan asked. "Herb wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah, what is Herb doing?" Koopa asked in curiosity as well. Toad shrugged.

"Last time I checked she was sleeping, I tried to wake her before dinner but she wouldn't wake up.

"Do you think something is wrong with her?" Koopa asked. "Maybe she's sick."

"I highly doubt it…we just got her a few hours ago. Go figure."

"You should check up on her again, just to be sure." Pi-chan suggested.

"…OK…" Toad groaned. He moved over to his bag and opened it.

"Herb you in there?" Nope, she was gone.

Toad started to panic. He looked back at Pii-chan and Koopa with a panicked face. They were currently chatting about what was for breakfast tomorrow.

He then turned his attention back to his bag… _"Just because you looked back in the bag doesn't mean she'll reappear." _

He climbed up onto the roof, where thankfully, Herb was sitting.

"There you are," Toad called moving towards her. "What are you doing up here?"

"Watching the sunset…it's very pretty, but why does it give off so many colors?"

"That I have no clue of, is everything okay? You've been asleep for a long time."

"It's nothing, except…how do you people live in this world?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean you for instance, you were a normal kid living in his home whose town was suddenly captured right? Then out of your own will, you decided to go save this 'Mario'. Is this what it means to live on the planet?"

"No way, course not!" Toad replied. "Me deciding to go and save Mario was my choice, I wasn't summoned to do it. It's just something I decide to do…"

"But aren't you only saving him so that way when you are trouble he may save you?" Herb asked.

"No, I don't normally take things for granted, especially when it affects my life. I'm saving Mario because he's is always saving me and my town, it's the least I could do for him."

"So is that the meaning of life? To save others because they saved you?" Herb wondered.

"Everyone has a different meaning of life. Mine is to live a passionate life while helping others as much as can. You just have to find you're meaning."

Herb looked down in disappointment.

"What is my meaning? Why was I bought into this world?"

Toad stood up. "I can't tell you because I don't know what it means to be you, but when you you're your reason, tell me."

With that he jumped down and walked over to Koopa and Pii-chan.

"So did you find Herb?" Koopa asked. Toad nodded.

"Yeah, she was watching the sunset." He replied sitting down. "Oh look there she is now."

"Is there any food?" she asked.

"You didn't tell her that we were eating?" Pii-chan asked.

"…oops…"

**There is chapter 4! I still can't believe it hasn't been a day since they met Herb and she's already asking why she's in this world. Hope she'll find her meaning, until then chao!**

**-KapphyKat14**


End file.
